1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brake elements and more particularly to a method of removing a brake lining therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of vehicles on our highways continues to grow, so will the demand for replacement auto parts including brake shoes used with drum brakes and brake pads used with disc brakes. Brake shoes and pads are well known and have a base plate with a lining rivetted or otherwise bonded thereto. The lining progressively wears down until such time as the brake shoes and pads have to be replaced. The auto industry has for years recycled brake shoes and pads by replacing the old linings with new ones. However, the process to remove these linings has been uneconomical, time consuming and awkward.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel device for removing the lining from brake elements.